highway to hell
by hobbitgirl666
Summary: A story about AC/DC


"Angus wake up!" Charlotte yelled in my ear, and when I made no move to get up her ice cold hands grabbed my legs and pulled me off the bed and let me fall onto the cold hard ground. "What the hell Charlotte?" I whisper yelled afraid to raise my voice for the sake of possibly waking up my girlfriend Amy.

"Well me and Mal wanted to pull a prank on Bon since he's the only one who is still asleep."

Charlotte replied, looking down at me with an amused look on her face.

Charlotte is Malcolm's girlfriend, they met about two years ago and have been together ever since. I still remember when Malcolm first met Charlotte. She had been backstage with Amy and Malcolm had seen her and asked me "Who is she?"

"That's Charlotte Amy's best friend." I had replied.

Malcolm had walked over towards Charlotte and asked her out, A week later Malcolm saw how awesome Charlotte is and accidentally said. "Will you have my babies?"

We all had thought that Charlotte was going to slap him, any normal person would've but no she had only laughed. Since then they have only gotten closer, "Get dressed." I heard Charlotte say as she walked out the room and into the living room. We were staying at a hotel and me and Amy were sharing a room with Bon, Malcolm and Charlotte were sharing a room with Phil and Cliff. I put on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I looked over at the bed and was happy to see that Amy was still sleeping "good" I thought for Amy has never been a morning person. I quickly walked into the other room and saw Charlotte sitting on Malcolm's lap both looking over at Bon. I glanced over at him and saw that he was passed out on his bed, his hair all over but mostly in his face and one arm and leg dangling off the side of his bed if I hadn't known better I would've thought he was dead, but if you looked closer you could see his chest slowly rising and falling.

"What prank should we pull on Bon?" Charlotte asked her voice excited, her love of pranks was the same as Malcolm's.

"Well we could grab a bowl fill it with glitter and glue and pour it all over him." Malcolm said

"And we could also pour some syrup in his shoe," I added knowing that Charlotte had her bottle of syrup with her. I got Bon's shoe while Malcolm and Charlotte got everything else ready. Once everything was in place Malcolm deciding to hold the bowl over Bon's head and would dump everything on him when he woke up.

I walked over to Bon and shook his shoulder, "What?" He mumbled lifting his head.

Malcolm flipped the bowl over dumping all the glitter and glue onto Bon's hair. Bon jumped off the couch and tried to grab me, I ran for the door but Bon tackled me before I could get away. Charlotte came to my rescue and saved me by pushing Bon off of me.

"Why did you go and do that for? Angus should learn a lesson to not wake me up and dump glitter on me."

"um Bon that was Malcolm's idea," Charlotte said.

"Well if I try to beat up Malcolm he'll kill me." Bon said, "If anybody else were to do that I would beat them to a bloody pulp but Malcolm I know could beat the shit out of me if he wanted to."

Charlotte looked up at Bon and then glanced at his hair and started laughing. "Bon go in the bathroom and look and your hair." Bon did as Malcolm said and he came back in the room laughing and says "I have the hair of a pretty princess."

We busted out laughing and I heard the door open and see Phil come in. His bright blue eyes scanned the room seeing the glitter everywhere and said "Why is there glitter everywhere? was a stripper here?"

"No Phil me, Mal, and Charlotte pulled a prank on Bon look at his hair."

Phil looked up at Bon's hair and bent over in his laughter. Cliff came into the room and saw all of us laughing and asks "What's so funny?"

To which Malcolm replied " You mean besides your face!? Look at Bon's hair."

Cliff looked towards Bon's hair and soon tears were almost pouring out of his eyes from him laughing so much. We were laughing for a long time but soon we all calmed down and stopped laughing at Bon's hair. I looked around the room and saw that the group was almost all together the only one missing was Amy.

"Hey you guys all this laughing has made me really hungry let's go and find a place to eat at." Phil said.

"I agree let me just get Amy, oh and Bon don't wash out your hair I want Amy to see it." I said walking out of the room.

"Don't worry Angus I won't wash out my hair I plan to go out in public like this"

"Yeah he wants everyone to see his wonderful princess hair." Phil yelled and everyone started laughing again. I shook my head and continued to walk into the other bedroom and saw that Amy had slept through the noise.

"Amy wake up love" I said softly.

She stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She looked up at me mumbling "I don't want to get out of bed, you should climb in and cuddle with me." I almost did but then I remembered how hungry I was.

"I would love, but were going to breakfast, and you have to see what we did to Bon's hair, Malcolm, Charlotte, and I pulled a prank on him."

"Without me?"She asked her voice sounding surprised.

"Sorry love but you were still sleeping and I didn't want to wake you, I know you haven't been sleeping well."

She huffed and slowly got out of bed, grabbing one of my sweaters, pulled on a pair of jeans, and quickly brushed through her long curly blonde hair.

"Come on Angus I wanna see what you guys did to Bon's hair." Amy said as she walked out of the room I followed her and we went into the other room and saw that Cliff and his girlfriend were making out on a chair and looked like they were going to go at it, while Malcolm and Charlotte were cuddled on the couch whispering to each other. I looked over to the other couch and saw Phil and Bon sitting there looking disgusted and ready to throw up at the sight of Cliff with his girlfriend. I could see why what with Cliff and his girlfriend always going at each other. Those two just didn't care who was around if the mood struck them they would just go at it, I sadly still remember when I walked in on them I never want to see that much of Cliff or his girlfriend again. Phil looked up and over to us and smiled then almost yells.

"Alright love birds, let's go get something to eat, before Cliff eats his girlfriend I don't know about you but I don't wanna see that." Phil says giving a small laugh when he finishes speaking.

I looked over to Amy to see her looking at Bon's hair, "What the fuck did you do to his hair?" She finally asked her voice full of hidden laughter.

"Oh that's just some glitter." Charlotte casually says from her spot on Malcolm's lap. Amy started to laugh and Bon looked at her "Don't you like it? I have sparkly pretty princess hair now." Bon said this in the most girlish voice imaginable while fluffing his hair. That got usall laughing again. Finally after some time we were able to calm our laughter and Bon was putting on his shoes so we could finally go and find somewhere to eat, when I hear the squish sound of Bon's foot stepping into his syrup filled shoe. "ANGUS!" Bon yelled. "Bloody hell! Why did you fill my shoe with syrup?"

"Because it was part of the prank..." I trailed off in a small voice. Bon was pretty out going and was usually never mad but when he was pissed off you better run for your life.

Bon started laughing at most likely my expression which most likely resembled a deer when he sees the taillights of a car.

"It's alright Angus Charlotte has done worse." Bon said looking over at Charlotte.

Charlotte looked down"Sorry Bon I forgot that we put syrup in your shoe but in my defense that wasn't my idea this one was all Angus's idea." Charlotte was laughing, Malcolm spoke up. "Not to mention you should watch out for stuff like that, besides at least we didn't give you Amy and Charlotte's famous homemade milkshake." and the last bit of Bon's anger was gone and he laughed and agreed with him. Bon washed out the syrup in his shoe, "Finally we can leave now." Phil said his stomach giving a loud growl noise. We left the hotel and I saw Malcolm stop walking and randomly started twerking right in the middle of the sidewalk. Charlotte joined him and we looked at each other "Should we join him?" Phil asked.

"Why the fuck not"Amy said.

we were all twerking in the middle of the sidewalk looking like a bunch of crazy people. When some guy walked up to Malcolm and asked him why he was twerking in the middle of the sidewalk. To which Malcolm responded with. " Why I am twerking in the middle of the sidewalk is because my twerking skills are amazing!"

I saw Cliff trip and fall off the edge of the sidewalk and landed in the middle of the street.

"Bloody hell Cliff!" I said and I heard Malcolm finish saying to the guy

"And also because I don't have a clumsy ass like this bloody fucking fool over there." Malcolm pointed a finger towards Cliff and we started laughing and Malcolm and Cliff glared at each other. We stopped twerking and Amy climbed on my back insisting that I give her a piggy back ride, to which I did until Phil spotted the perfect place to eat. We chose one of the tables outside and me and Malcolm pulled out our girlfriend's chairs for them. Cliff didn't do this for his girlfriend or at least we thought he didn't, and his girlfriend started glaring at him and got her glass of water and dumped it all over him. She then got up and left saying. "Goodbye don't ever call me again!"

To which Cliff responded "Oh I'm sorry princess I had already pulled out a chair for you but you didn't notice!"

I had known his current girlfriend wouldn't last and I was glad to see the cranky bitch go. Malcolm then got up tripped her and dumped all his syrup on her fake bleached hair. We laughed and Malcolm came back to the table and sat down.

"Glad to see the fake bitch go!" Phil said with a smile.

"Let's toast to that!" Bon said raising his glass and said. "Goodbye to the fake bitch may we never see her again."

We raised our glasses and drank to it."one thing guys where are we? I mean are we in England or London?" I asked I never bloody fucking knew where we were.

"England, and we have our last concert tonight so nobody get drunk before the concert except Bon because I already know he will get drunk anyway." Malcolm said

I saw Cliff look down a sad look in his eye, so I took some pieces of my pancake and chucked it at him it landed right in his hair. Malcolm seeing this got his bottle of syrup and walked up behind Cliff and dumped the whole bottle in Cliff's hair.

"There you have a decent hair-do now." Malcolm said.

Poor Cliff his shoulder length hair was covered in syrup, he'd have fun washing it all out later. The second Malcolm did this the food fight broke out, food and liquids were flying everywhere. Malcolm throwing some eggs at Cliff's shirt and Phil splashing syrup on Cliff's shirt, then someone came up behind me and poured syrup and milk all over the top of my head. I looked behind me to see Charlotte. Then saw Amy come up behind her and dump juice all over Charlotte's hair and shirt. Bon got syrup in his hair and Phil had fruit stains on his face and shirt and Malcolm had milk and all sorts of food on him. Me, Bon, and Amy flipped the table and used it as cover, it worked great until we heard Cliff scream and saw Malcolm chasing him. Cliff tried to jump the table but failed and Malcolm dragged him away and poured ice cubes down his pants. I saw the manager come out of the restaurant and he started running, screaming, and yelling I heard Phil yell "OH SHIT RUN!" and when I turned to find Phil only to see that he was already across the street and still running. We dashed after him not wanting to wait and see what trouble we would be in with the manager. We stopped when we were a few blocks away from the hotel, we looked at each other and started laughing. "What do we do now?" Cliff asked.

"Well obviously we are going back to the hotel and we are going to get ourselves clean I mean really Cliff you expect us to walk around like this through England?" Malcolm asked looking at Cliff as if he was the most stupid person alive. When we came up to the hotel me, Amy, and Bon went up to our room the rest of the guys went off to find their rooms. We entered the room and I looked at Bon's hair and laughed a little. The glitter in his hair wasn't going to come out anytime soon, the syrup had dried up so now anything that landed on his hair was stuck there.

"Bon should shower first, seeing as he needs it more." Amy said. It was an hour before I got to use the shower, Bon was able to rid his hair of the glitter and syrup. The syrup in my hair thankfully came out easily, and Amy didn't have much to worry about since all she got was some syrup on the sweater. Cliff came in and with him followed the guys. "What songs should we play tonight?" Malcolm asked.

"I think we should open up with Live Wire" Phil said

"The second song should be Shot Down in Flames".

Soon we had a complete set list and for the most part it was a good one.

"Is this the last time we play here?" Cliff asked.

"Yeah next place we go to is Las Vegas" Malcolm replied.

"Oh were going to have fun in sin city aren't we Phil?" Bon said, a smirk forming on his face.

"Hell yeah, I'm going to find me a blonde, you know like Angus did." Phil said laughing, a smirk also on his face.

"I thought we were going to keep quite about that" I said noticing the look Amy was giving me.

"What exactly did you do Angus?" She asked. Before I could respond Phil spoke up. "Oh this was before he met you, we were at a club and this blonde came up to our table and sat on Angus's lap, before Angus could push her off she started making out with him, when she finally stopped Angus threw up and said her mouth tasted like fish" Phil finished saying laughing his ass off.

"Oh I remember that! God that was bloody brilliant, and then Malcolm got pissed at the blonde and shoved her off Angus and said and I quote 'get the fuck off my brother bitch, I don't want him to get an STD because of your mouth' " Bon said laughing now as well.

"Then we got thrown out for causing trouble, and that's how Cliff found his bitch of a girlfriend" Malcolm concluded.

We laughed remembering what had happened it seemed like such a long time ago, I then thought back to when I first met Amy.

"Do you guys remember how I met Amy?" I asked.

"Weren't we on tour?" Malcolm asked.

"Yeah when are we not on tour? I remember that night because when I first saw Amy, I looked at her then got Angus to look her and said look at her Angus she's just your type big boobs, small waist, and she has a nice ass." Phil finished saying using his hands to demonstrate Amy's body.

"I remember you saying that and I saw her in the crowd just in time to go out onto the stage." I said recalling the memory.

"Wasn't Charlotte with her?, because I thought I saw Malcolm checking her out before we went on stage" Phil said.

"Yes I was with Charlotte because she had seen you guys preform the night before, and told me all about it well mostly about how cute she thought Malcolm was." Amy said.

"When did all this happen?" Bon asked.

"Sometime in October, I'm surprised you don't remember when Angus and Amy first met each other." Phil said his smirk returning.

"Oh I remember that part, who could forget?, funniest thing that had so far that night." Bon said sadly recalling the memory.

"Hey Bon you should tell the story you were right there when it happened." Phil said

"Well we were just finishing up the song Sin City and Angus was doing a guitar solo to intro the song She's got the jack. In the middle of the song Angus had a guitar solo so I moved to the back of the stage, and Angus tripped on my microphone cord and he fell off the stage but he never missed a note I thought for sure he would stop playing but he kept going. Anyway he fell on poor Amy and I didn't know who to feel bad for Angus who had tripped and fell off stage and on a very hot girl, or for the poor hot girl who had a sweaty guitarist on top of her I felt more bad for the hot girl. Angus somehow got up while still playing and made his way back to the stage. That's when he decided he would do his strip tease." Bon stopped then and laughed a little. "If only that was the only thing that had happened that night, but no something else had to happen."

"What happened? I wasn't there for that part." Charlotte said

"Oh yeah you got pushed to the back but I was able to stay in the front." Amy said.


End file.
